This application is a request for funds to partially support an international scientific conference organized by the Environmental Mutagen Society entitled "Impact of the Environment on Colon Cancer". The conference will be held from May 14 - May 16, 2003 in the Fontainebleau Hilton Hotel in Miami, Florida. This specialty meeting will bring together laboratory and clinical researchers from a variety of disciplines to evaluate the evidence for a relationship between exposure to environmental mutagens/carcinogens and colon cancer development. Our colon cancer meeting represents the second of a series of special conferences be organized by the EMS to explore the role of environmental mutagens/carcinogens in specific diseases. Through these specialty meetings, the EMS wants to use its organizational structure and membership base to (1) bring attention to the potential role that environmental mutagens/carcinogens play in the etiology of specific diseases, (2) bring together scientists from a wide variety of disciplines [including chemistry, molecular & cellular biology, genetics, medicine and epidemiology] to focus on such problems, and (3) emphasize the critical role that environmental science plays in understanding human disease and improving human health. The conference schedule includes 6 symposia and 2 Workshops/Discussion sessions. We anticipate an attendance of 150-300 people for this 2 1/2-day Specialty Meeting. Opportunities for poster presentations will be available for participants and if sufficient support can be obtained we will offer Travel Awards to graduate and medical students and post-doctoral fellows. In order to have a permanent record of the proceedings, we have obtained initial approval from the Editor-in-Chief of the official journal of the EMS, Environmental and Molecular Mutagenesis, to publish manuscripts from the invited speakers in a Special Issue of the journal. Finally, we are applying for continuing Medical Education (CME) accreditation so that physicians and other health-care professionals can obtain CME credit for attending this conference. External support is vital to the success of this conference and we are currently soliciting funds from government agencies as well as private foundations and industry. This support will be used to defray part of the cost for (1) travel for invited speakers, (2) advertisement and promotion of the conference, and (3) student travel awards.